


arrows and harpies

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaise Zabini is the Captain of the Appleby Arrows whose just been beaten by the Holyhead Harpies captained by Ginny Weasley who he hasn't seen since school. He meets her and sparks fly between them. Pure and utter fluff, written for the Quidditch Players Ship Challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 8





	arrows and harpies

Feisty.

Bright ginger hair and soulful dark eyes, she was a spitfire with those famous Weasley freckles. That was his first thought when they shook hands at the end of the Quidditch game, her tiny palm surprisingly forceful against his own. And her smile was devastating. It wasn’t perfect, don’t get him wrong, with thin lips and crooked teeth but it was radiant. It could light up the whole pitch with its glory. The Harpies had beat the Arrows by sixty points, something that normally irritated him beyond measure. 

But, this time he didn’t mind.

It was strange to think that they had attended the same school, albeit on opposite sides, but he had no real memories of her. If he squinted he could remember a mouthy girl with a mess of carrot coloured hair who was famous for her legendary Bat Bogey Hex. The woman in front of him looked nothing like her. This woman’s hair was a glorious ginger, bundled into a neat ponytail, though she was certainly still mouthy judging by the curses she had unleashed upon her team in the course of the game. And, she was slender but he could see the muscles in her arms no doubt from endless Quidditch practices. 

“Staring, much?” Ginny Weasley waved her hand in front of his face. 

“Admiring your win,” he said as his answer slid off his tongue. “And your team’s excellent Captain.”

“Flattery doesn’t work on me,” Ginny retorted. 

“I don’t believe it’s flattery to praise your win, Captain Weasley,” Blaise had been undecided for a moment as to what he should call her.  _ Ginny _ seemed too personal given that they had never spoken,  _ Miss Weasley  _ seemed far too formal and  _ Captain  _ alone was impersonal. 

“Call me Ginny,” she said as she proffered her hand forward once more. “Otherwise I’ll have to start calling you Captain Zabini and we’ll both sound like two doddery old people.”

“Very well,” Blaise took her hand again, feeling the smoothness of her skin against his own. “I wouldn’t want to imply anything in our first meeting.” He didn’t shake it, however, instead he pressed a kiss to her hand.

Ginny looked taken aback. “You’re a terrible charmer.”

“I’ve had worse titles associated with my name,” He was gratified to see a blush had spread its way into her cheeks. Old fashioned manners still had their place in today’s society. “After you, Ginny.”

They made their way into their respective changing rooms, bedecked in their team colours. He imagined Ginny returning to hers with triumph flashing in her eyes whereas his own team were much more subdued and had an air of disappointment. It was to be expected, of course, as they had lost the league. He was thankful for the silence, it allowed him to think about the freckles adorning Ginny’s face and those rosy cheeks. Pulling on his clothes, he left in a hurry hoping to catch Ginny’s interview with the Daily Prophet. He had seen her face in the papers but they did not do her justice. She was far more beautiful in person with lively eyes and a quick smile. 

He could hear her voice, softly melodic but imbued with iron, as she spoke about their victories with the look of bliss upon her face. The reporter was another Hogwarts student, one whom Blaise could not quite place though he was certain he had been in Hufflepuff. Ginny’s smile was electric and she coated her lips with a red that Blaise thought should be illegal. He watched as she gave her interview, warm and friendly as if the reporter was one of her best friends. He turned to leave once it was over.

“Blaise,” she said from behind. “Do you and your team want to come along with us for a drink?”

He felt his heartbeat quicken. “Yes, that sounds good.”

“Losers have to buy,” she teased as she winked at him.

It was a flash of a thing, there for less than a second yet it had cemented itself in his mind. Confident and cheeky, she was so unafraid. She exuded confidence, something which he had forced himself to feign for years at Hogwarts. It was only now that he allowed himself the luxury of anxiety; it wasn’t something his Mother ever wanted him to speak aloud. He had buried himself in books after Hogwarts and then rebuilt himself scrap by scrap until he felt confident again. But, sometimes, he still felt those old fears return. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from the Captain of the mighty Harpies,” he said as he dampened down his nerves.

“Great, we’ll see you down Merlin’s Inn in ten,” Ginny said. Her smile hadn’t moved an inch since her team had won. 

Then, all of a sudden, she moved towards him and he felt her soft lips against his own. She had kissed him. It had been a gentle peck, nothing spectacular, but he could feel a new desire swim in the depths of his body. And, she was still kissing him. He responded, moving his lips against hers, and then after what felt like mere seconds she pulled away with a glint in her eye. 

“Ginny,” said Blaise whilst his heart pounded against the skin of his chest. 

She looked like the cat that got the cream. “Sometimes, a girl can surprise you.” 

“You certainly gave me a surprise, Ginny,” he said with a smile outstretched on his face. 

“Come on then, let’s go to the Inn,” she said as she held his hand. “If I’ve not scared you off.”

Blaise laughed and smirk crept onto his face. “Darling, you couldn’t even try to scare me.”

Confidence seeped into his body as his nerves dissipated. He could handle a little bickering with Ginny Weasley. It was pleasant to hold her hand, perfectly shaped as if it were meant to fit in his own. Even the narrowed eyes from the journalist and the somewhat disdaining glances from Ginny’s team didn’t phase him. They walked in tandem. He slowed his pace so that her legs could keep up but they were there in no time at all. The Inn was located a mere ten minutes away from the Arrows Quidditch stadium. 

He was looking forward to spending this evening with Ginny. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
